Spirits- Part I
by Abandoned Account
Summary: Kinda freaky... Duo turns into a... well you'll see. This is my first fantasy/horror-ish fic so forgive me if it's not thaaaaat great.


I don't own these characters.I am merely borrowing them for a story.Please don't sue me.I don't have any money anyway.Trust me…it'll save you a lot of trouble.

**WARNING:** There be yaoi and shounen ai.If you are not familiar with these terms, I suggest you find out before reading this fanfic.If you are uncomfy with this subject or are anti-yaoi…don't read this fic.

**TO MAJOR DUO-FANS: **I really, really, really, really, apologize to all you Duo fans.Please don't flame me.PLEEEEEEEEEZ!?You might find this fic a kinda sad and if you're really crazy about him... offending maybe.No I don't think Duo is weak and I think he's really awesome too k?If u think ur gonna flame me then please don't read this fic.I'm soooo sorry. -_-

** **

Spirits-Part I

By J. Starfire

All was dark…all was silent. Then…the silence was shattered with a blood-curdling scream.Heero gasped and looked frantically around him.

"Heero! Help me!!" Duo's voice cried out.

"Duo!" Heero called.

His heart fluttered with fear as he searched desperately for his lover.Another scream pierced the air.

"Heero!"The sound of Duo's cry lingered in the air then faded into silence.

"Oh no! Duo!!" his eyes grew wide and he began to sweat in fear.Duo was in danger and he couldn't find him anywhere!

Suddenly, an image of Duo appeared beside him accompanied with a cry, "Heero!"

He plunged towards the image passing through it and landing hard on the cold ground.It slowly faded away.He got back up on his feet his eyes searching everywhere.

"Help me!" another image of a desperate Duo appeared.Heero raced towards it and dived, only to be bruised by the hard ground once again.

"Heero! Please!" An image of a wounded Duo appeared behind him.He scrambled towards it but discovered yet another apparition.

Tears flowed freely down his cheeks as he sobbed, "Duo…no…Duo…"

His vision blurred by tears, he spotted his Duo in the distance bound and gagged, tied to a pole.He scrambled towards it slipping and tripping as he went only to slam into an invisible wall just a few feet away from his injured lover.He clawed at the barrier restraining him, desperate to get through.Then, he froze as he spotted a dark silhouette slowly glide towards the miserable figure he so loved.It had a white incandescent glow and Heero could sense the overpowering evil it contained.He watched in horror as it came in contact with Duo's body.It suddenly jerked back and Heero saw the wings of death flicker if only for a moment.He gasped as he realized the battle that had just took place in that small moment.It was Shinigami fighting to protect from the evil.A small flame of hope ignited within him but it was extinguished when it continued to slowly suck itself in.Heero, staring in open-mouthed horror, watched as the glow of the evil shadow transferred to the body it now possessed.The white glow began to darken and changed into a deep crimson.Duo's eyes opened suddenly and stared blankly at him.Heero shivered.The stare was empty and he knew that the Duo he had known was gone.Then, the blank, violet eyes narrowed and slanted inwards.The pupils shrank until they became small dots and the whites of his eyes became a bloody red.His jaw slowly widened until his mouth was twisted into an evil grin.His front teeth sharpened to form hooked fangs and his remaining teeth mutated into needle-sharp points.The soft, pink tongue resting inside the mouth now twitched and lengthened, flattening into a forked tongue that flickered constantly.Heero's breath shook in terror as he watched the slow transformation take place.Then, the ropes restraining Duo…now an unspeakable horror…slithered away, and it was free.The invisible wall suddenly disappeared and Heero fell forward sprawling on the ground in front of the monster.It hissed menacingly at Heero and studied him for a moment, then lunged directly for him.

*-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Heero bolted upright in his bed his breath coming in short gasps.Beads of sweat dripped down his face, and he looked to his side, expecting to be reassured by the sight of Duo sleeping peacefully.His eyes grew wide and his heart began to pound with terror.Duo…was gone.The sheets were left straight and unwrinkled, and he knew that Duo, the one he knew, hadn't left as himself."Oh no…no-no-no-no-no" he got out of bed and reached for his laptop.He turned on the lamp and with trembling hands checked for missions.He found none.Duo hadn't gone on a mission."Oh no…" His hands shook as he slowly closed his laptop and stared wide-eyed out of the window."Oh no…no-no…Duo…" Then he noticed a faint odor to the air.It smelled burnt, evil.Then, he knew that what he had imagined…was true. 

Everything, Duo's violet eyes, chestnut hair, slender body, all flashed before his eyes.Duo, his Duo, was now possessed by some…some…thing…some purely evil thing.Still, Heero was going to find him…it.He was going to find it and bring back the Duo he knew.He was going to fight that thing until it gave back his Duo.Heero's eyes hardened in angry determination, and he got up and shoved on his boots.Duo couldn't have gone too far, and he was going to find him.He was going to complete this mission.He was going to go through with it no matter what obstacles he would face because this particular mission mattered more to him than anything else in the world.He climbed into the driver's seat of the truck carrying his gundam and sped off down the road.

Some obscure instinct told Heero that Duo had gone this way.He was sure of it.The road headed south, and Heero knew if he didn't hurry, the monster that was once his lover would wreak havoc in the city.

"Yessssssss…it feelsss good to have a body onccce again.Aaaaaaah…isssn't thisss nicce, Duoooo?Yessss it- Ack!" the monster suddenly fell to the ground its body convulsing.The wings of death flickered constantly and began to solidify when they suddenly disappeared and the body ceased its convulsing.It got back up on its feet and brushed itself off."Arrgh, that ssstupid Ssshinigami!He should know by now that he'ss no match for meee.Now…should we procceed?Yesss…we should.A whole ccity full of humanss await usssss."

Heero accelerated to full speed…80…90…100 miles per hour.He sped along, determined to catch up with the Duo-monster.His mind was set with more determination and anger than he had ever felt.Yet, his heart was not full only of anger but also an inconceivable agony.His lover, Duo... the one he so loved was being beaten down, enslaved.He knew that every moment Duo was fighting back with all of his mind, soul, and strength and with each defeat was suffering beyond imagining.His face a grimace of anger, determination, pain, and love, Heero pressed on with glowing spirit.

Through glittering, hungry eyes, the monster gazed upon a city of neon lights and tall skyscrapers.Its mind reeled and he could barely control himself as he licked his lips and prepared himself for its first meal with its new body.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I really, really, really, really, apologize to all you Duo fans that did finish this fic.Please don't flame me.PLEEEEEEEEEZ!?No I don't think Duo is weak and I think he's really awesome too k?If u think ur gonna flame me then please don't read the rest of the series.I'm soooo sorry. -_-

So…whaddya think?Is it good?Is it bad?Have anything you liked or didn't like in particular?Was it ok?C'mon! give me feedback! [e-mail me!][1] ^.^If you feel really uncomfy or are really angry and ready to flame me…don't say I didn't warn you!

** **

**TO ANTI-YAOI PPL: **Don't say I didn't warn you!Oh... and flaming won't do any good so I suggest you don't bother cuz it'll just go to waste.

   [1]: mailto:animefreak@japanimation.com?subject=feedback:



End file.
